Loben Trogdor
}} Loben Trogdor is a character in the High Rollers D&D Lightfall campaign. He is a gnome sorcerer. Loben is on a personal quest to take back his research on Pelor's Light, which were stolen by thieves working for the Broken Sky. He is aided by Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar. Cam later aids him in Session 14, under the disguise as Wald. Devoted to his research on Pelor's Light, he briefly attacked his allies in Session 15 during a battle. Loben continues to appear as a NPC, role-played by dungeon master Mark Hulmes, in later sessions whenever necessary to the campaign. He helped a captured member of Broken Sky to escape prison. As of Session 25, his last known whereabouts is that he and Victoria are heading towards the Troubled Lands. __TOC__ Stats ''Note: Ability Scores might be speculative.'' Appearance Loben is an adult gnome and stands 3 foot tall. Sometimes called the "pink-haired gnome", his body hair is pink in colour, although he is bald. Being a sage, the collar of his coat has text scribbled on it. He carries a crossbow for defence, but is not proficient with it. He also carries a journal. Personality Loben occasionally speaks to himself as he is writing down notes. The grunting sound he makes tends to scare people off. As he is too focused on his research, he will do anything to get anyone out of his way, even if it means harming his ally. History Loben is a gnome sorcerer with wild magic origins. He is a devote researcher and lives in Artisan's Rest, an arts and education district of Talis'Val. The fallshards of Pelor's Light intrigues him. He spent his entire adult life on researching its effect. His research were however stolen by thieves one day. He traced them to the Black Valley Brewery, and intends to break in and take back his research. This leads to the raid of a Broken Sky's cell in Session 13 to 15. During the raid, Loben is informed by the Broken Sky's leader, Princess Fellania, of the dawnshard she had on her pendant, the rarer shard of Pelor's Light he had yet to research on. His devotion to the shards made him briefly attack Cassandra, an ally to the adventurers and the Dawn Republic. This made everyone, including Korak the Champion, to be wary of him. He later helped Victoria, a Broken Sky sub-leader captured during the raid, to escape prison and the two are last seen heading towards the Troubled Lands. Relationships Loben noticed the adventurers walking past him but does not bother them at first. But when they started to lurk around the Black Valley Brewery, it caught his attention and he calls them over. He then agrees to work with the adventurers as both of them have issues to settle with the Broken Sky. Abilities and Powers Wild Magic Surge Wild Magic Surge is a trait for sorcerers of Wild Magic origins, where untamed magic may additionally be unleash upon spellcasting. Unlike the standard rule where a surge happens should the player roll a 1 on a D20 per spell cast, Mark alters it to every odd number rolled on a D20. The reason for this is to increase the possibility of interesting encounters since Loben was a guest appearance and would have lower chances for the surge to happen under normal rules, and Mark finds them really funny.A New Challenger Approaches? - High Rollers D&D: Episode 13 at 0:46:37 The following are a list of Wild Magic Surge that happened in chronological order: *Loben transforms into a basset hound for an hour after casting Magic Missiles in Session 13 during the battle in the brewery.A New Challenger Approaches? - High Rollers D&D: Episode 13 at 1:23:06 *Loben becomes younger by 20 years after casting Sleep on Victoria in Session 13 during a battle with her.A New Challenger Approaches? - High Rollers D&D: Episode 13 at 2:37:17 *Loben teleports to the astral planes momentarily, missing his turn after casting Scorching Rays at the Gelatinous Cube in Session 14.Trial of Strength - High Rollers D&D: Episode 14 at 1:35:13 *Loben strikes the Cube with Scorching Rays again just after he returns from the astral plane, this time making himself and his companions invisible.Trial of Strength - High Rollers D&D: Episode 14 at 1:44:30 *Illusionary butterflies and flower petals flutter in the air around Loben as he casts Magic Missile at the statue Construct in Session 14.Trial of Strength - High Rollers D&D: Episode 14 at 2:42:27 Trivia *Aware of his short stature, Loben asks Elora to "Carry me!" in Session 15 while chasing after Victoria. References Category:High Rollers D&D Category:High Rollers D&D Characters Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Characters